1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and in particular, a method of compensating for degradation of pixel luminance.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) is a light emitting device which has advantages of wide viewing angle, superior contrast ratio, fast response time, superior luminance, low driving voltage, fast response time. In display panel including a matrix of pixel OLEDs, some pixels may be degraded over time.
One recognized method of compensating for a degraded pixel is as follows. Light data are acquired from a dummy pixel that is formed in the display panel. Further, calculating the total light emitting time of each pixel can be used to determine the degree of degradation. Finally, image data can be scaled to enhance luminance in the degraded and/or neighboring pixels.
To precisely measure degradation data of a dummy pixel, it is driven in a same condition as a normal pixel in an active display region. As such, variation of data for maintaining constant luminance is measured and degradation is compensated using the measured variation of the data.
However, where process variations occur between organic light emitting display panels or inside an organic light emitting display panel and when the life-span characteristic of a dummy pixel is different than a pixel within an active area, compensation will vary according to the degree of degradation. Further, when operational conditions local to the dummy pixel are different from such conditions in the active area, degradation compensation may be insufficient and may need to increase.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosed technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.